From This Moment On
by MissBMarie
Summary: Serena and Darien have known eachother since they can remember, and have always been friends/enemies. But when Serena's engagment is annouanced, newfound feelings are revealed. In an unexpected experiance of love, their future and relationship is changed
1. Default Chapter

Title: From This Moment On

Author: AngelKitty!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters or any of the songs in this story, I know hard to believe, but no need to sue me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Darien~

      I sat alone in the corner of the orphanage's bedroom. I was 5 years old at the time. I never talked to the other kids. I didn't want to, not since I was brought here. It was late evening; around 7 P.M. Christmas was only 10 days away. Not like I cared. I never liked Christmas; it was always so depressing. Everyone there was busy playing games and having fun. I remained in the corner, staring out the window. Cars drove in and out of the parking lot. I watched was a small group of people walked through the orphanage doors. Probably another kid for this child's prison. I hated it here. I always prayed for a family to come take me away, but that dream was long gone a while ago..........

      "Hello everyone!" Rachel, the orphanage lady, said, walking through the large doors. A group gathered around, eager to met the small girl holding her hand. I remained in my seat as the commotion went on about her. I sat there a long while until a loud wail was heard. 

      "WAHHHH! Give it back!" I whipped around in surprise. The little girl and the orphanage bully, Jerry, were going at it. 

      "Give it up girly! The dolly is mine." He yelled. The blonde little girl still held onto the doll with all her might.

      "Stop it! It's my mommy's dowy!" Her mommy's dowy-er-dolly? If she were here, her parents must be dead, or left, or something. Her mom must have given her the doll. I thought. Standing, I drew my attenchion to them, 

      "Hey!" I yelled, walking over. "Give her back her doll." All the kids stood in awe when I spoke. Jerry dropped the doll, and the little girl fell on her bottom, 

      "Okay." Jerry squeaked. The kids were all staring me, utterly shocked. I never talked that much, so I guess it was a surprise to them. I shrugged, and sat back in my chair. Life went on once I sat, though I didn't expect to she the girl again, that was, until...

      "Excuse me?" Turing, I faced the blonde, hugging her dolly. 

      "Yeah?"

"Tank you."

      "Wha?" did she say thank you? No one ever said that to me. No one ever said any thing to me.

      "Tank you," she repeated, and then sniffled,  "For getting my dowy." I shrugged,

      "Don't worry about it." 

      "No reawy, *sniffle* nobody else would help me get it back. *Sniffle*" She took a step closer. I moved away a little, I didn't really want to talk to her. But I could help but notice her baby blue eyes. They were so bright. 

      "But...um...y-you might wanna t-try to avoid...avoid...um..."

      "Jerry?" she finished. I nodded, then murmured,

      "Uh-huh." She blinked a couple times. She seemed to be confused. She had the cutest look on her face. She was so small, and pale. 

      "How-how o-old are y-you?' I asked, why was I stuttering? 

She giggled,

      "I'm tree yearths owed. *Sniffle*" She said, holding up 4 fingers. I felt a tingle in my throat, and then chuckled. She stared confused at me.

      "Here." I said, putting down her pinky finger. She stared at her hand then noticed the mistake she made. 

      "Oh!" she squeaked, "Tanks! *Sniffle*" Her eyes were sparkling like stars. I felt like I had seen those eyes before, in a dream maybe. Her rosy cheeks matched her dolls. She began to blab in babyish talk, sniffling here and there. I devoured every word. Her voice chimed like the wind chimes outside. I noticed the kids stopping and watching us talk. I didn't know why they would, but I pushed it aside. She basically was thanking me a million times about her dolly, then stopped,

      "You okay?" she asked,

      "Uh-huh" I said nodding. She giggled lightly. 

      "What's your name? *Sniffle*" she asked,

      "D-Darien." Why was I stuttering?

      "I'm Serena." She said lightly. For some reason, everything else seemed to blur away,

      "Hi Serena" I said. Why was I sounding so dumb? I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, Stupid!! She cuddled her dolly giggling. So was so adorable! 

      "Your kiena cute. *Sniffle*" A small oh went across the bystanders. She merely smiled. I suddenly noticed, how close I was to her, and I was gawking at her! I immediately shut my mouth. 

      "Bedtime everyone!" Rachel said, walking in. "Serena just find a bed okay!" Serena nodded and picked up her small pink bag. She looked around the room clueless. 

      "Come on," I said. With her doll and bag in her one hand, she used the other hand to old mine. I had to walk slowly; she wasn't very fast. I led her to the bed next to mine. 

      "Tank you." She squeaked, with a sniffle then a yawn. I watched her set her bag down and cuddled in the bed. Other children were getting in their beds as well. I slowly got in mine.

      "Good night." I opened my eyes in surprise. Serena smiled and turned around,

      "Sweet Dreams...Serena..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, Review please!!!!!!!


	2. Leaving Home

I woke up in a dark blur. What time was it? I thought. It was late, really late. The moon shone brightly through the window, shining on Serena. I was surprised to hear little cries from her. I got up, and slowly tapped her shoulder. She gasped and whipped around,

      "Whoa, it's okay, it's okay." I assured. Tears streaked her rosy cheeks.      "What's wrong?" I asked. Sniffling, she said, 

      "I-I m-miss my-my mommy." She missed her mom? What can I do? 

      "Hey...uh...it's okay-"

      "No it's not!" she said. "My mommy's dead and she's not coming back! Nothing's okay... I hate it here..." she said, then calmed down, "I hate being alone." 

      "But you're not alone." I said. Carefully, I knelt down, and tried to cradle her in my arms, "I'm here with you." I felt so stupid. She just stared at me. I looked away in shame. But then I felt something on my chest. Looking down, Serena was bundled up, smiling. Quiet coo's escaped her mouth as she slept.  I didn't let go. I fell back asleep on Serena's bed, her head snuggled in my chest.      

      I woke up early, as usual, the next morning. I still held the sleeping Serena in my arms. Gently, I lifted her up, and settled her back in her bed. Stepping away, I set to work like every morning, cleaning the room. 

3 years later: 

~Serena~ 

      "Serena be strong for mommy." A woman with long blue hair told her daughter.

      "Mommy...Mommy, don't leave me Mommy." She pleaded. She watched as her mother was rolled away by doctors in a long rolling bed. 'Where are they taking her?' she thought, 'Mommy? Mommy?' tears burst from the child's eyes. 

      "Her mother is dead, with no known relatives. We don't know who the father is. She'll have to go to an orphanage." A doctor said. What? Orphanage? Mommy? No! Mommy? MOMMY! 

            I shot up in bed. A dream, that's it, a dream. I felt my heart beating quickly. I sucked in a deep breath. The room looked bare, and dark. I quietly snuck into the bed next to me, like I did almost every night. Darien woke when I snuggled under the covers. 

      "Bad Dream?" he asked. I nodded, 

      "Uh-huh." 

~Darien~ 

 Her arm wrapped around my neck. Like always, my arms went around her back to comfort her. She never usually cried once she was in bed, but I suddenly felt cold drops on my Pajama's shirt. 

      "Sere? You okay?" she stared up at me. I knew what she was gonna say. She had asked it before, but I always avoided it. I =knew I couldn't this time though. 

      "Darien, I told you about when my father left, and Mother died. But you never told me how you got here. What happened?" I knew it. Shaking my head, I said,

      "It's not important-"Lair," I smiled. Anytime she said that, she'd always have a mile wide grin on her face. But when I looked down, she had all seriousness. "I can see it in your eyes." She said. "Something bad huh?" I didn't want to talk about it. Or did I? Maybe if I told her, the pain would go away. 

      "They...they...died, a long time ago. In a car accident." 

      "Darien"

      "I was really little when it happened. We were sent to the hospital. They never made it. I remember that night. I sat alone in a room........

~Flashback~

            "He has complete amnesia, no memory what-so-ever." The doctor said, "And no known relatives, well have to arrange for a orphanage." The doctor left the little boy alone in a strange room. 'What happened? Who am I?' he thought,

      "Darien." He said aloud, "Is that my name?" 

~End flashback~

            "They brought me hear." He paused, "The scary thing is though, I can't remember a thing about my parents. I'm not even sure my real name is Darien." I hid my head in the pillow. But was surprised when Serena wrapped her arms around me tightly,

      "Darien...I'm so sorry." She said, placing my head on her chest. And for the first time, it was my turn to cry. 

************************************

      Even when Serena had a bad dream, we always got up early so no would know she was scared. But the morning after I told her what happened, we both slept in late. 

      "Hey! Darien!" I woke up rubbing my eyes, staring at Jerry and the orphanage kids. The kids began to giggle and whisper, then stared a chant,

      "Serena and Darien sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second come marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage-"

      "Stop it!" I yelled 

      "What?" Jerry asked, "Ashamed of your GIRLfriend?" 

      "She's not my girlfriend!" I hollered. Then another girl, one of Serena's friends, Courtney, said,

      "Oh Sere Look!" she began, "Your BOYfriend is rejecting you!"  I hadn't known she'd woken up.

      "He's not my Boyfriend!" she yelled. 

      "Sure Sere!" Courtney yelled. "Right..."

      "Right! I'm not the one always talking about how cute he is! If I recall right, that was you!" Courtney blushed dramatically. All hell broke out as everyone began to argue.

      "What's going on here!" Rachel yelled, making her entrance. 

      "It's them!" every one said, pointing to Serena and Darien on the bed, Serena half asleep, half awake in his arms. "There going out!" Jerry said super loud. 

      "NO WERE NOT!" They yelled in unison, 

      "Quiet!" Rachel yelled, "Serena, Darien, cleaning duty all week!" Rachel made her exit. Serena couldn't hold it back; she burst into a tears. 

****************************************

      "All right, once all these dishes are done, you two can go to bed." Rachel said, and left Serena and Darien in the deserted kitchen to finish their work.

      "I can't believe this." Serena complained,

      "Would you stop that? I'm so sick of hearing you complain!" 

      "Well I'm sorry! But I've never been so embarrassed by anyone in my life!" she yelled throwing a fork in the cupboard,

      "You think it was a walk in the park for me?"  I retorted, 

      "I'm so sick of cleaning!" 

      "Would you shut your mouth...you...you...Meatball-Head?" I snapped. Her eyes darted at me.

      "Your such a jerk!" She screamed. I threw a plate into the sink,

      "At least I don't cry at the most stupidest things! You're so pathetic! Meatball-Head suits that stupid hair style of yours!" 

      "Ughhh!" she hollered. She lifted a plate above her head. 

      "What are you doing?" I yelled. 

      "I don't know why I ever was friends with you!" She yelled,

      "Me neither! I don't know why I ever gave a crud about a little crybaby like you, ya scrawny Meatball-Head!" 

      "Oh!!!" She raised the plate high in the air,

      "What's your problem?" I yelled. What was she doing? 

      "I hate you!" she slammed the plate to the ground. Even when the plate hit the ground, it breaking into a million pieces wasn't what echoed in my 8 year old ears. 'I hate you'. She's 6 years old and she can feel hate. Hate, for me.

***************************************

      I didn't sleep a wink that night. That scene replayed in my mind over and over. 'I hate you!' I hadn't meant to be so harsh on her. My thoughts were broken by a noise in the room. 

      "Wha?" I said, sitting up. I stared at Serena's bed. She wasn't there! Where's she go? I jolted up off the bed and slid some jeans on. I didn't think Rachel would like it if I walked around in my boxers. Maybe that's why she was mad that Serena slept in my bed. I mean, I was in boxers and her in underwear. I can see why that would be strange. But it wasn't like we did anything! Serena's my best friend. And I treated her like dirt. I know better than anyone she's sensitive about her feelings. Who wouldn't be when her father told her mother before he left to, and I quote, "You may want to keep that car of yours. You'll be living in it one day." If I'd been there, I would have knocked that guy's balls off.   I suddenly heard a cough. I whirled around and saw a certain petite blonde climbing out a window? Huh? What was she doing? I approached her carefully.

      "Sere?" I whispered. I watched as she whipped around, her now elbow-length pigtails coming in tact with my face,

      "Ump!" I grunted, falling to the ground. 

      "Serves you right." She said. I blinked, opening my eyes. I wearily got up. 

      "What are you doing?" I asked her as she began out the window,

      "Why do YOU care?" Man did that bite. 

      "Um...Sere...I"

      "What." She ordered more than asked. 

      "I-I um..." 

      "What?" she asked angrily,

      "I-I um, y-you, w-well." Her face turned that old puffy red,

      "Sorry stutter boy, I can't take this place anymore. See ya." 

WHAT? She's leaving? No she's can't!

      "Sere wait!" she turned around and glared at me. I'd never seen such rage in a 6-year-old girl. Through the years we'd been here together, we went through embarrassment, rejection, and beatings from the different consolers, everything and anything. When I was 6, Serena was 4, one day; a family came in, and decided to take her with them. I had been with Sere only a year then, but I was nearly crushed when Serena told me. I would be alone again. But she didn't go, she told Rachel she didn't like them, and so they picked another child. Everyone said she was crazy for not going. One day, I asked why she didn't go. She just smiled and said, "I have my weasons." I can remember the way she uses to talk. She could barely say a sentence without saying a word wrong. I sat with her all day, teaching her to speak right. 

      "Well?" I jerked my head from my thoughts. 

      "You can't leave." I said.

      "And why not?" she asked. I blinked at her for a minute. 

      "Because." 

      "Because why? I'm going." she said sternly and turned to exit the window.

      "Then I'm going to!" I yelled, grabbing her wrists. She cover my mouth quickly,

      "Hush you dimwit!" she commanded. I removed her hand from my mouth and stuffed some clothes into a bag. I glanced up from my drawer and stared at the picture of Sere and me. It was our picnic day, and Rachel took a picture of us. Everyone else in the orphanage had his or her area of the room designed. But I left mine empty. So one day, Serena sat me down and literally made me help her decorate it. Most of my pictures I put up were of her. But my favorite was one of us where we were by the lake. Serena was playing with a kitten; she was very gentle with it, but needed help holding it. I was sitting in back of her in the picture, my hands carefully placed on hers so she wouldn't drop the little kitty. Serena wasn't going to wait for me mush longer as she was already half out. I snatched the picture and ran after her. 

      "Need some help?" I asked. Her eyes grew wide as they transferred from her exit to me. 

      "What are you doing?" She whispered. 

      "I said I was going with you, did I not?" I mocked. She looked down at the floor. 

      "Hey," I said. She looked up at me with water clear eyes. Her eyes shinned like light off of glass. "Come on." I placed my hands on her stomach, and helped her out the window. She gently hopped onto the porch roof. I began climbing out myself, but wasn't doing so hot. 

      "Oh...my!" she grabbed my hands, attempting to pull me out. 

      "Whoa!" we screamed in unison. I opened my eyes after the fall. It really didn't hurt. And that was probably because I was on top of Serena.

      "Geez!" I yelled getting up, "You okay?" I asked, helping her to her feet.

      "Come on!" she yelled. 

      "Okay, I guess so." I said, as she hauled me down the porch pole. "Your good at this," I stated. She shrugged,

      "Yeah, I know." As we made it to the ground, she said, "Come on, we don't have much time!" We started off running, heading for nowhere. 

*****************************************************

      "Darien!" Serena yelled, "Look!" I wondered her way panting. We had been running for a least 30 minutes strait. My mouth fell ajar as I laid eyes on the star of Japan, Tokyo. I stared at Serena. The stars shinned in her baby blue eyes.  The lights of the city illuminated off her golden hair. I had a thought; 'I wonder what I'd be like to kiss her' HOLD IT! What am I thinking? Besides, I have my whole life to find my perfect girl! I know most boys hate girls at my age, but I'm not like most boys. I glanced at her one more time. Aww, what the heck.

      "Hey, uh, Sere?" It went like slow motion as she innocently turned around. I gathered up all the courage I had in me, and gently pressed my lips against hers. A warm and tingling feeling flooded over my lips. It was...was...I don't know. I opened my eyes. Her eyes were closed softly. She fluttered her eyelids open. I immediately felt the blush in my cheeks. Then pain followed, as her hand smacked across my face.

      "From this moment on never do that again!" she yelled. I nodded, and followed her down into Tokyo. 

**********************************************

      I held the little blonde in my arms as she cried her heart out. What was I going to do? I had to protect Serena. 

      "Darien. I'm scared." She wined. For five years, we lived with an old lady in Tokyo. She was so lonely, and we were so lost, that we asked to stay with her. She fed us and clothed us. We weren't very attached. We both had schooling those 5 years. I did great! Sere, on the other had, wasn't the best. I remember the first day she wore her little uniform. She was so excited. 

But now, everything is horrible. That lady's dead. The old woman died last night. Serena and I had no choice, but to run. 

      "Darien, I don't want to go back to the orphanage." She wined. 

      "Don't worry Sere. It's gonna be fine."  What was I gonna do? 

      "Come on Sere." I said, hoisting her to her feet.

      "Where...are-are w-we...going?" she asked between sobs. She was 11 now, and I was 13. 

      "I don't know yet." I told her. We stumbled along the bright streets of Tokyo. 

      "I can't go any further." Serena wined, then collapsed to the ground. Lifting her, I set her on a bench in front of an arcade. I closed my eyes as she sat in my lap sniffling and crying, but she did something, unexpected; she began to sing a song. A song I favored a lot....

* Every night in my dreams

* I see you, I feel you

* That is how I know you go on

My mouth fell ajar. I never new she could sing like that...

* Far across the distance

* And spaces between us

* You have come to show you go on

Her voice was absolutely beautiful...

* Near, Far, wherever you are

* I believe the heart does go on

* Once more you open the door

* And you're here in my heart

* And my heart will go on and on

A group of people began to form around us, listening to her voice...

* Love can touch us one time

* And last for a lifetime

* And never let go 'til we're one

I watched in shock as people began to leave money, eager to listen to Serena more.

* Near, Far, wherever you are

* I believe the heart does go on

* Once more you open the door

* And you're here in my heart

* And my heart will go on and on

I couldn't believe it. Her voice was exquisite. 

* There is some love that will not go away

She paused and rested her head on my chest, yet the people urged her to continue,

* You're here, there's nothing I fear,

* And I know my heart will go on

* We'll stay forever this way

* You are safe in my heart

* And my heart will go on and on

      As she finished, people clapped and cheered for her. When they cleared, Serena began to pick up the money left. She counted it herself,

      "Over 500 dollars." Serena whispered inside the arcade. 

            That's how we lived for 3 years, she sang on he streets of Tokyo 'til I got a job. I supported her 'til she got a job, at 17. She wasn't really the working type. But I'll tell ya; modeling really can pay. While she was posing for MoonStar, I worked for Teen-ZIP. Those are the Japanese translations anyway. We still went to school, though Serena didn't like it. We decided NOT to be boyfriend and Girlfriend, we were more brother and sister...I guess. We had our own apartments, and our own lives. But something else happened in August, 5 days after her birthday on June 30th. Something I didn't expect.

****************************** 

~AngelKitty~ (That's me! :) Hehe!)

 (One year Ago)

            I sat at my computer's keyboard, pondering on what should happen. I re-pulled my blonde hair into its buns and pigtails I'm known for. I began to chuckle at the thought of my friend, Cody, annoying me about the hairstyle I liked to wear. My hair sure wasn't as gold, or as long, as Serena's, but it worked. Around school, I'm known as bunny, or more commonly, Meatball-Head. I don't bother me; I get a good laugh about it. I pushed one waist length pigtail behind my shoulder and once again focused on the story. ~It'll be from my Point of View now...yeah. ~ I looked through what I had already written, it was rather large for an introduction, but the readers had to know what their childhood was like. ~Let's see...~

(Present day)

      Here I sat, trying to revise this thing. My friend suggested I try a make it better, so I though, what the hell, might as well! It's amazing how things change in a year! Winter is nearing an end, thank god. No one calls me Meatball-Head anymore. Sure, there's the occasional 'Bunny', but not much anymore. Placing my hands I the keyboard, I prepare to tackle the mission. ~Let's See~

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Proposil

The warm summer air blew through her blonde hair. She sucked in a deep breath before entering the arcade; she wanted to saver it's sweet morning smell. The Arcade bells rang in her ears as pushed open the door. She smiled when she noticed her friends Andrew and Darien talking at the counter. She took in one last breath of fresh air and walked inside. 

      "Hi Andrew-san, Hi Darien-Baka!" She piped playfully,

      "Hello Sere!" Andrew said, cheerful as always. Darien said nothing, but continued talking, 

      "Helllloooo? Baka?" Serena said, waving her hand in his face. 

      "Oh! Sorry Meatball-Head. Didn't hear your loud wailing when you walking in I guess." Darien teased,

      "Ha Ha." Serena said, taking the seat next to him. 

      "The usual?" Andrew asked, Serena simply nodded. She busied herself writing something in a green Composition Notebook. Darien rolled his eyes, he recognized that book,

      "Do you ever put that stupid thing down?" he asked, turning his chair to face her. She frowned and glared at him,

      "FYI, I keep all my songs in here and one day I'll"

      Both: "be the most" but Serena stopped and furrowed her brow when Darien began, 

      "Famous singer in the world." He finished. She rolled her eyes and continued to write. Darien sipped his coffee casually. Running a hand through his dark ebony hair, he asked,

      "What ya doing tonight?" he asked,

      "Hum? Oh, Jordan is taking me out later. He said he had something special planned. That's reminds me, he said it was formal. I gotta go find a new dress...you wanna help?" Serena set down her book and waited for an answer. Darien shrugged,

      "A day shopping with the most shop-aholic girl in Tokyo, driving all around the city, most likely to be giving useless opinions, caring bags and boxes of clothes, make-up, and shoes, taking you out for lunch, dragging all your stuff to your apartment, then you'll kick me out cuz you'd have to go on your date with Jason and I'll be stuck at the arcade the rest of the night?" Serena thought about it for a moment, then nodded,

      "Basically."

      "K" 

************************

      "Oaf, ouch!" ~that's the 4th bang I've heard in there, ~

      "Sere, you okay?" Darien asked, knocking on the door she was behind. 

      "Darien...help..." she whined. Darien shook his head,

      "Alright." He said, opening the door just wide enough for him to fit. He closed the door behind him, and then drew his attenchion to Serena. She sat on the floor, arms crossed, and an angry pout on her face. Laughing, he lifted her up from the ground. 

      "Turn around." He said, moving her body to face the wall. He untangled the dresses zipper from her bra and zipped it the rest of the way. 

      "Thanks," she said turning around, "How's it look?" She asked spinning around. Darien looked over her, ~Nice color; it's not too tight on her; it's good. ~ 

      "Looks good." He said. She checked in the mirror,

      "You think Jason will like it?" she asked him. ~No Sere I don't, he's never pleased, and I don't know why you like that guy, he has a reputation for cheating, and you guys just aren't right. 

      He'll love it!" Darien said, picking up her things, "Come on, and get dressed." 

******************************

            'Hey Darien, watch the arcade for me, okay?' That's what Andrew said as he left, 'I'll be back in a few.' He said. ~Now I'm stuck hear on a Saturday night, board to death. ~ Darien thought.  Arcade doorbells rang and stomping heals were heard. "Serena's here." He said to himself,

      "Andrew? Andrew where are you?" She yelled out. Stepping out of the workers room, he said,

      "Here's not hear Sere, but he'll-"

      "Oh Darien!" she cut in, "Just who I was looking for!" She squealed,

      "I thought you were looking for Andrew?" 

      "I was looking for him so I could find you! But anyways, remember how I told you Jordan said he had something special planned for me?" she asked, Darien nodded, ~I really hope this isn't another one of her long stories about her boyfriend~ he thought, 

      "Yeah, I remember that." he said,

      "Well," she began smiling, "He proposed!" She squealed, holding out her hand for his viewing of the large blue rock on her finger. His mouth formed an O, ~he actually proposed to her? ~

      Whoa...I mean...Wow, that's great!" He picked her up and spun her around. ~I can't believe that guy proposed to her~ 

      He asked at dinner, it was so romantic!" 

      "I can't believe it...My little Meatball-Head, getting married!" he said, setting her down and smiling, ~they are so wrong. ~ He thought, 

"Uh-ah, Sorry, can't call me YOUR Meatball-Head anymore." She said, waving her finger. ~But, I've always called her my Meatball-Head. ~ He swallowed a lump in his throat, ~I guess I'll have to grow up sometime. ~ 

"All right," he said, grabbing her waving finger. "You win." 

"I always do!" She said grinning. 

*******************************

(1 year ago)

            I tapped my fingers on the desk, thinking ~now what? ~ 

"Hey twerp! Were going to McDonalds, come on!" My mom's friends conceded jerk, yet totally hot, son, Shawn, yelled to me... 

"McDonalds...." I repeated, 

(Present)

      I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen Shawn in, like, a month. I remembered what happened at McDonalds: He threw me over his shoulder, and tossed me in the ball-pit. I had fun, but I still yelled at him. Shaking my head of the thought, I continued on down the story.

*********************************

            After meeting their friends at McDonalds, and driving Serena home, Darien finally got to go home. He sat down thinking about Serena's plans. Ami Anderson is her Maid of Honor, Rei Hino is The Priestess, and Lita Kino is the Ring 

Barrier, and Mina Anio is the Flower girl. He met of few of Sere's new friends down there to. This guy-girl named Amara Tenou, and his/her girlfriend, Michelle Mesh are gonna play the music, Molly Brown and a little girl named Hotaru Tomeo are gonna be her Brides Maids. He also met this older woman named Trista Mayo would design the place for them. Darien was to give her away, since he was her first friend and all. Of course, she was his to. She made that clear. ~That's my Meatball-Head, Don't think Jordan would enjoy that much, er...just Meatball-Head. She's not mine anymore. ~ He thought. ~I wonder why she would love Jordan. He seems so unworthy of her. Nope, not my Sere anymore. She's his now. 

Not like she was REALLY mine before, but they just don't fit. He's the type that gets around, not to settle down. Well, it's not my choice, she knows him better than me. He's probably one of those guys who have a totally other side that are only discovered by their one and only. ~  He paused, ~ She's his 

Now. ~ The next day, Darien, along with everyone else, got an emergency call that Jordan wanted the wedding ready by Friday, in 5 days. Everyone set to work, it wasn't gonna be easy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Be good readers, u know what to do! (review!)


	4. We Danced Anyway.....

"Why did Jordan want to have the wedding so soon?" Darien asked, leaning against the wall beside Serena's dressing room.   
  
"This is so stupid!" Serena hollered as a response,   
  
"Sere, you okay?" Darien asked. She had tried on at least a million dresses in the 7 hours they'd been there. Jordan was being suited for his tux next door, and Darien was helping Serena pick a dress.   
  
"No! I can't reach the stupid zipper!" she hollered.   
  
"Want some help?" Darien said, placing his hand on the knob.   
  
"Not a very good idea." A deep voice said. Spinning on his heal, Darien faced Jordan. "She is my fiancés after all and I would prefer if you were to not see her not completely dressed. From this moment on, never do that again." ~Geez, this guy's pretty pissed. ~ Darien gulped and nodded dumbly.   
  
"Good," he said, and walked in the dressing room. As Serena came out, she said to Jordan,  
  
"Thanks for the help sweetie. Hey, uh, Darien. It's okay ya know, ya didn't have to go get Jordan to help me. It's not like were not friends no more." She said giggling, "Besides, it wouldn't bug Jordan, ya didn't have to go drag him over."  
  
"Drag him over?" he repeated. ~What did he tell her?"   
  
"Yeah, that's what Jordan said." Serena smiled. ~If she only knew. ~ "Come on!" she yelped. Jordan and Darien followed.   
  
Jordan glared daggers at Darien, ~A warning if I ever saw one.   
  
What bug went up his ass? ~ Darien thought crossing his arms.   
  
Yet as he continued behind them, Jordan shot him another warning.   
  
"Hey Sere." Darien began, "I'll met up with you later," he said, then walked away.  
  
"Wait Darien!" ~I heard her yell, but ignored it. Jordan obviously didn't want me around Serena, and I'd have to live with that, somehow. ~   
  
*****************************  
  
(1 yea ago)  
  
It was 10:37 P.M. on a Friday night. I had skipped the party my friend Ali invited me to. I didn't feel like going. I felt my hair tickling my sunburst shoulders. I winced at the pain.   
  
"I hate sunburns." I mumbled. Baseball was playing on the TV next to me. I turned the channel. They played Deanna Carter's, "We Danced Anyway." On CMT...   
  
Hmmm...."   
  
(Present)  
  
I remembered writing that scene. It was one of my favorites. I LOVED the song 'We danced anyway'. Out of pure blondness, I got up, and played the song, just for the hell of it.   
  
*****************************  
  
Darien blinked as the warm sun flooded through his window. Tomorrow was Serena's wedding. He had been avoiding her as much as possible.   
  
*Ring ring ring*   
  
"Hello?" he asked groggily, picking up the phone.  
  
"Darien?" he suddenly woke up at the sound of her voice,  
  
"Serena?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me." She said, "Hey...um...I was thinking, maybe...me and you could just hang out today." She said.  
  
"Wha?" he asked. ~I knew I couldn't be around her, and I didn't want to tell her Jordan was the reason. She loved him after all~  
  
"Well...you've just been pretty distant lately...you okay?" she asked,  
  
"Oh, yeah...I'm fine. Geez, I should be asking you that!"   
  
"Well anyways, what do you say? Just Me and You today?"  
  
"Just, You and Me?"  
  
"Yup!" ~Should I g? Well...I guess I've been in the dumps lately because of lack of that Meatball-Head.  
  
"Sure Meatball-Head!" he said as cheerful as possible, Serena could see through it though, yet she said nothing,  
  
"Great I'll be there in a few, oh...and by the way...Don't call me Meatball-Head." He waited 'til her line clicked to put the phone down. ~She'd be here in a few. ~   
  
"SHE'D BE HERE IN A FEW? Geez I gotta get dressed."   
  
**************************  
  
"Okay," he said to himself, "I don't know how, but   
  
I managed to get take a shower and get ready before she got here," or so he thought. He stumbled out of the bathroom, knocking random things down, his hair still wet, and fidgeting with his belt when,  
  
"Guess you needed a little more time?" said a light voice. His head snapped up and banged against the bathroom door frame  
  
"Oaf!" he grunted rubbing his head. Serena gave a light giggle,  
  
"Hey! It's your own fault, you shouldn't be so tall!" Serena stood there in a white thigh length dress with small pink bunnies.   
  
"Oh! Ah...hi Sere." He said, finishing his belt and ran a hand through his wet coal-colored hair. He stuffed his wallet in his black pants, and threw a loose blue shirt over is tighter black shirt. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
**************************  
  
They spent most of the day talking and visiting old hangouts. They wondered through the park aimlessly as she gabbed on about everything and anything.   
  
"Look!" she yelled out suddenly, pointing to a little place out of the park. A small festival was being held, and a band playing.   
  
"Let's go see..." she said, and took off on a sprint.   
  
"Wait up Meatball-Head!" he yelled after the giggling blonde.  
  
"Catch me first!" he rolled his eyes. He didn't attempt to catch her, but she eventually came to a stop. They slowly walked to where the band was playing.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," the lady announced, "Do we have any volunteers to come up here and sing?" she asked,  
  
"ME!" ~who yelled that? ~ Darien wondered mentally, 'til he noticed Serena jogging up to stage.   
  
"Great!" the announcer squealed. He sat at a cute little French-like table in the front row. "What would you like to sing?" the lady asked,  
  
"Um...do you guys know "We Danced Anyway"?" she asked. The band nodded. As the music started, Serena and that Lady (now her back-up) got ready, and Serena began,  
  
* Summer air was heavy and sweet  
  
* You and I on a crowded street  
  
* There was music everywhere  
  
* I can see us there  
  
* In a happy little fort in town  
  
* Where the stars are upside down   
  
* Half the world away, far, far, away  
  
She smiled brightly as her and her back up danced around the stage. Darien watched her intently, and smiled.   
  
* I remember, you were laughin'  
  
* We were so in love  
  
* We were so in love  
  
Leaning over, Serena whispered to her back up, "Pick a random person and dance with him k?"   
  
* And the band played  
  
* Songs that was had never heard  
  
* But we danced anyway  
  
* Never understood the words  
  
* We just sang, oh  
  
* Lala la la lala la la la   
  
* And we danced anyway.   
  
Serena sang even more cheerfully as she stepped off stage and headed Darien's way. His eyes wondered around, from the exit to her.  
  
* They say you can't go back  
  
* Well baby, I don't believe that  
  
* Come along with me  
  
* Come on and dance with me  
  
She childishly waved him over.  
  
"No, no, no." He said shaking his head. She grinned and pulled on his skintight black shirt. She yanked him to his feet, their bodies smashing, forcing him to dance along. She grinned as he blushed.   
  
* Maybe if I hold you close  
  
* Baby we can just let go  
  
* Of these things that tie us down  
  
* Well come back around  
  
Gulping, he twisted her around.   
  
* Do you remember?  
  
* We were laughing  
  
* We were so in love, so in love  
  
* And the band played  
  
* Songs that was had never heard  
  
* But we danced anyway  
  
* Never understood the words  
  
* We just sang, oh  
  
* Lala la la lala la la la   
  
* And we danced anyway.   
  
He stared in her eyes for help, 'I'm gonna kill her', he thought. She smiled brightly. Ease over came his nerves.   
  
"Just go with it," she whispered. He nodded, turning and twisting her about. It was the band's solo part of the song. Giving Serena and Darien, oh, and the back up and the boy she picked, time to dance. Darien twirled Serena around and she played child-like moves. He followed along, falling into the feeling of the song. He dipped her low to the ground, and brought her back up in time for her to sing.   
  
* You remember  
  
* We were laughing  
  
* We were so in love, so in love  
  
* And the band played  
  
* Songs that was had never heard  
  
* But we danced anyway  
  
* Never understood the words  
  
* We just sang, oh  
  
* Lala la la lala la la la  
  
* Lala la...away...  
  
* Oh...and we danced anyway  
  
* Oh...we were laughing oh...  
  
* Oh...  
  
* And we danced anyway  
  
* Oh...we were dancing oh...  
  
  
  
As the music slowed down, and the back up finished the song, Serena found herself lost the deep blue orbs Darien dared called eyes. Darien aimlessly found his head slowly leaning down. There lips became dangerously close, then-  
  
"Great Job!" I perky voice said. Both Serena and Darien snapped their heads to the announcer from before. They merely blinked for a moment, the straitened, and nodded. Darien stared blankly at Serena thanking people for the comments on her voice. A new feeling ran through his veins, one he couldn't place. Unknowingly to him, Serena had that same feeling, and even though Darien was curious of it, Serena was horrified.  
  
**************************  
  
(1 year ago)  
  
I sat in silence, well, besides my mother yelling at me to go to bed, it was 11:44 and I should at least be studying, not writing my fanfic. I simply ignored her. For now I had a new idea for my story. He, he :)  
  
(Present)  
  
I had never planned on writing this part, it jus sort of came. My mom was really mad about it. Funny. Then, I should have been studying, now I should be studying...Hehe!   
  
**************************  
  
Not much was said on the way home. Darkness filled the streets. Darien offered to walk her home, since they didn't take a car. They still hadn't spoken a word since they left. Finally, Darien spoke,  
  
"Hey, uh, why don't we go up and get my car keys, and I'll drive you home." He said. Serena nodded, and then silently followed him to his apartment building, and up to his apartment. Darien hurried threw the house, searching for the keys. He sighed in relief upon finding them. He didn't know why, but he was very nervous for some reason. "Hey Sere, found, them..." He trailed off. She stood innocently in the living room, staring at him through cerulean blue eyes. The moonlight flooded down upon her, reflecting sliver off her hair. Darien examined her, up and down. Her legs were long and her short dress added more beauty to them. It revealed her small waist, yet left only the imagination for her hips and behind. It gave away much cleavage. Yet her breasts were full, and her skin creamy. She looked so innocent in the light. Yet something clearly troubled her by the look on her face. Darien suddenly felt a rush of hormones course through his body. His mouth fell ajar at her beauty. He stood back up, and approached her. She didn't look at him,  
  
"So...your getting married tomorrow." she nodded a yes. "Are you okay?" she nodded another yes. He felt his heart pounding harder. Serena hid her eyes. She didn't want Darien to know what she was thinking. Yet, what could she do about it now? Sure, she loved Jordan, ~I think~ she said mentally. ~Why now? ~ She asked herself, ~Why now do I notice how much I feel for Darien? ~ She whined mentally. For years she had had this weird feeling around him. And for the past few days, she's been tossing in and out the idea, which she now confirmed. After spending 15 years as Darien's best friend, she now wanted to be more, now SHE felt more, she knew it was true, ~I Love Darien~ She said to herself.   
  
"Serena?" Serena looked up to Darien. Hope filled her bright blue eyes. ~Hope? ~ He wondered, ~Hope for what? ~ He stared at her pink lips, slightly spread. Her small pink tongue licked her lips like a child would do. It seemed so tempting. Then a thought struck him, ~what would it be like to kiss her? ~ His eyes searched hers for any emotion...none found. But for some reason, he couldn't contain the urge to hold her, and kiss her.   
  
Sliding his hands around her waist, he claimed her lips to his. He held her gently, as if she might break. Surprisingly to him, she returned his kiss with a stronger passion, and wrapped her arms around his neck. It struck him then, ~How dumb could I have been? ~ That feeling had became stronger, and boiled up in his throat, only to be poured into the kiss. He loved Serena.   
  
A Tingling went through Serena's body, and she shuttered as he hands carressed over her hips, and from there on began thier exploration. She sighed into his soft lips. Of all the times she had been kissed by a man, this one blew them all away.   
  
Her finger's played with the hairs on the back of his neck and the hands slid up and down his broad shoulders and strong chest. His hands roamed up and down her waist and thighs, caressing her gently. They were forced to part because of lack of breath. He stared into her eyes, love and desire poured through. He looked to the floor, then her eyes just to be sure: Still the same. Serena never thought she would be standing here, the day before her wedding, kissing a man she's known most of her life, and suddenly feeling a passionate love for him. She wished so much that the darkness didn't hide his eyes, for she knew her face of emotions had been unmasked.  
  
~I wonder what he's thinking~ she though, but was answered when his lips met hers in another kiss. Her fingers slowly lingered over his strong body. He gently planted kisses along her neck, temple, and forehead, but she slightly purred when he gave special attenchion to her earlobe. His hands slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress. He noticed as his blue shirt fell to the floor, and Serena pulled his black shirt off him, and discarded them aside. Her strapless dress fell to the floor. His hand cupped her breast and gently caressed her nipple. Unknowingly, he lifted her off the ground and into his bedroom.   
  
He gently set her on the white sheets of his bed, careful not to hurt her. He carefully removed her slightly annoying bra that seemed to be getting in the way a lot lately. She fettled with his belt until she managed to remove it. She removed his black pants, followed by his boxers. With a little effort, he removed her underwear. Darien found himself on top of Serena's naked body kissing her every part. But he knew something about her that he had to bring up,  
  
"Serena...you're a virgin." He whispered into her ear. She looked away, "I can teach you." He said. He cupped her chin in his palm, "If you want." She looked away for a moment, and then pressed her lips against his. "I guess that says it all," he said smiling. He slowly made a path along her legs with his fingers, stopping in between her legs. He caressed in and out of her vagina. A strange yet exciting feeling sparked in her, and she forced back the urge to scream. Darien noticed her struggle, but he was only beginning. His fingers made a line over her stomach and to her chin. He traced that simple line in kisses 'til his mouth reached down to taste her women hood. His tongue lingered over her repeatedly. Her fingers brushed through his silky ebony hair, and her legs tightened around his head. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She let out a loud moan,  
  
"Darrieennn...." He almost laughed, Serena always managed to drive him crazy, one way or another. Tasting her sweet juices only made him lust for her further. His mouth released her, and he stared up at Serena, before kissing his way up to her breasts. His mouth suckled on her nipple, and teeth gently clutched. While his hands lingered over the rest of her body. He carefully made his way up to her face as she made kissed along his neck and jaw line. He once again stared into her eyes questionably, "Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded,  
  
"Darien...I want this." She whispered. ~She wants to give up her innocence to me? ~ Darien wondered, Serena nodded as if confirming his mental question. He kissed her slowly as he entered her body, breaking through her womanly barrier. It hurt, a lot, but she couldn't help but feel comfort in Darien's arms. Her blonde hair surrounded them, covering the pillows and sheets like a golden river. It was a night of magic between two lovers. A passion beyond passions, a love to overcome all. Early morning, they fell asleep, listening to each other heartbeats. They lay in each other's arms, knowing nothing but the other.   
  
********************************  
  
Serena cuddled into the arms warped around her body. A warm light shined on her bareback. Light shinned on the white sheets she was lying on. She groggily rubbed her eyes. ~Where am I? ~ She wondered, not recognizing her surroundings. Then her thoughts trailed to last night, ~Darien? Darien and I...oh god...Jordan! ~ She shot up in bed, well, Darien's bed.   
  
"What have I done?" she asked herself. Confused and guilt warped around her. She brought her hand to her hand, rubbing her temple, "I have such a headache." Her eyes trailed around Darien's room. ~Yeesh...he's so clean. ~ "Typical Darien." She said aloud. Brilliant sunrays filled the room. The balcony doors where open wide. The long white curtains blew in the wind. Rose petals from the balcony flowers brushed passed her cheek and onto the bed. She followed them with her eyes until they gentle landed around Darien. "Darien...." She whispered. She smiled and moved a few strands of his black hair from his face, but her smile faded. ~I'm marring Jordan~ she thought. ~But...I wonder if last night meant anything to him...It meant something to me. ~ He sighed, frowning. "I sorry... Darien." She removed herself from his grasp, and put on her clothes. The pain in between her legs didn't her as much as she expected. It wasn't until she was about to leave did she notice the blood stain on Darien's sheets. ~What will Darien do when he wake's up? Will he just forget the whole night? Do I want him to? Do I want to? Or will it mean anything to him? Should I marry Jordan? Or is Darien the one I truly love? But does Darien feel the same way? ~ As the question filled her head, Darien began to wake. Serena gasped. ~What should I do? ~ Serena looked around, tears pricked her eyes. She ran out the door.  
  
"Serena?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? Do you like? Then Review!!!!!!!! 


	5. Runaway Bride

"Oh God...Oh God, Oh God!" Serena pasted back and forth in the dressing room. "I'm such a retard!" she said aloud. "I can't believe what I did." She stared at the test in her hands. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. ~I'm 18, that's it! 18! ~ A single tear strolled down her cheek, ~I'm Pregnant~ 

      "Serena, It's starting!" Ami, Serena's blue haired and blue eyes Maid of honor, said peeking her head in the door.  

      "Yeah, you ready Sere?" The younger and smaller, shoulder length black-haired, purple-eyed Hotaru said. 

      "Where up girls, good luck Serena!" Molly, the red-haired, emerald colored eyed, Bride's maid said. Serena nodded, smiling. The three girls exited the room. Serena's nerves were on the brim. ~Why am I doing this? ~ Just after her thought, four girls walked in.

      "Where getting ready to star, you ready?" Michelle a beautiful woman, with shoulder-length Aqua hair, asked. Serena nodded.

      "Sere, you look wonderful."  Amara a guy-girl, with a blonde hair in a boyish cut, said punching her chin playfully. 

      "Oh! We must go!" Michelle exclaimed. Serena nodded. Two others girls stood in front of her. 

      "Lita and I wanted to say good luck Sere." Mina the flower girl with long golden hair to her butt, held up by a red bow, said. Lita, the ring barer, taller girl, with her brown hair in a ponytail, falling to mid-back, nodded. Serena smiled,

      "Thanks guys." Her friends where so nice, but nothing could rise her spirits about what she had done with Darien the night before. Mina and Lita quickly exited for their entrances. Serena peeked out the door. Jordan was at the alter. Her heart began to beat faster as she watched her friends walk down the isle. The music began to become louder. It was her turn. ~I wonder if Darien's there~ She bit her lower lip, ~I CAN do this. ~ She held her breath, and then walked through the doors. The people begun to stand as tradition; but to her surprise, a familiar warm arm wrapped around hers. She looked up at the man holding her. Darien smiled down at her shocked face. Serena eventually smiled back. Darien slowly led her to the alter, where Jordan stood. Serena swallowed the lump in her throat. Darien released her arm and stepped aside. Serena took a glance at Rei, her priestess. She wore a red robe; her long raven hair fell in trestles around her face. 

      "Dearly beloved," Rei began. Serena looked at Darien he stood behind Jordan. He smiled sadly at her. The mask he tried to put on was of no avail. She could see right through. ~No! I can't let this happen! I love Darien, not Jordan! ~ "We are gathered here 

In the site of god in order to join these to in holy mat-"

      "I object!" Serena yelled. Rei stared blankly at her,

      "B-But you're the bride." She said. 

      "I'd have to object to." Darien said. 

      "I-I-I'm not there yet!" Rei yelled. Jordan stared at Serena in confusion. 

      "Jordan, I'm sorry, I love someone else!" Serena said, "I-" but a woman, with shoulder length purple hair, stomped into the room,

      "I OBJECT TO THIS WEDDING!" the woman said. 

      "Oh! Alexis! How've ya been?" Jordan asked,

      "Who are you?" Rei asked.

      "His WIFE!" she yelled. Serena's eyes bulged, 

      "Wife?" Jordan shrugged innocently. "Your married and you were going to marry me?"

      "I object to her objection!" A man with brown hair yelled, bursting though the doors.

      "Get in line!" Rei yelled.

      "Who are you?" Darien asked,

      "Her," he began, pointing to Alexis, "husband!" Her mouth formed an O shape. 

      "So let me get this strait," Serena began, "YOU, Jordan, where married to an already married women, then were planning on marring me?" Jordan simply nodded. ~THE JACKASS! ~ "You Jack-a-" ~I'm in a church~ "Jack-off!" Serena exclaimed, 

      "Now Serena I-OAF!" *bang* Serena's fist flew forward, and the next thing she new, Jordan was on the floor. A huge commotion went through the church.  Serena stormed out the door, but no tears fell. She had realized last night that she didn't love Jordan. She was just caught up in the feel of love. She wanted a happily ever after so much she imagined a true love with Jordan. She felt so stupid now. Why hadn't she realized he was with someone else? I didn't matter to her now. She didn't love him. But what about Darien? How could she face him? She knew he was hiding something during the forty-second ceremony. She looked back at the little red church. She didn't wanna get married here. She wanted to go somewhere exotic, or just plan different. She glanced around her town. Tokyo, Japan. Everyone here knew who she was. She knew Tokyo didn't have much of a future for her. She wanted out. She stared down at her puffy wedding dress. The riot inside the church could still be heard. She jumped into her small red convertible, and drove away. Away from Jordan, the church, from her city, her problems, her life, and Darien. ~From this moment on, I will never fall in the game of love so easily I'm outta here~ she thought, ~If you did have any feelings for me Darien, I'm Sorry. ~ She knew he couldn't here her, but she was wrong. He couldn't explain how, but it came to him clear. He watched as her disappeared behind the city and hills, and into the blue sky. 

      "Serena...". 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Come on people, u know what to do!


	6. America America

      (1 year ago)

            It was 3:01 AM in the morning, and I was still sitting at the computer. The movie, "Matilda" was on. Why would they have this on at 3 in the morning? I wondered. Oh well. I looked at the computer screen again. 

      "Hmm..."

      (Present)

            Ygyfkyvyykuuytg. I hit my head on the keyboard. I had a lot of errors in this piece. Hell I probably still did! I looked up at the screen. This was gonna be hell.

*******************************

            Darien looked at the New York City lights. It was pretty late, and he was dead tired. For nearly four years he had been searching for Serena's ware bouts. He never found her. He gave up hope around a month ago. Since then, he had received an invite from his old friend, David, to his wedding in America. He really didn't think if he should go, he wasn't up to it, but David insisted. He here he was, in New York City. He had rented an apartment. Sighing, he moved away from the mirror and to the couch. It was 3 in the morning and he had WAY too much of that airplane coffee. He flicked on the TV and sat back. Some American comedy was on, Saturday Night Live. He was lucky he knew the English language cuz this was really funny. As a commercial came on, he picked up a soda. ~Oh like I really need more caffeine~ He told himself, closed his eyes and listed to a female voice.

      "Ride, just enjoy the ride. Don't need no reason why" The voice sounded familiar. HE opened his eyes but it only a guy staring at a pretty girl on TV with a fire broke out. He shut his eyes again. "Baba ba ba ba, baba ba ba ba." ~I know that 

voice~ her said. But the screen only showed a man and his dog 

I front of a TV, watching a pretty girl, the man's dog barks and the man say's "easy boy". Darien shook his head. But just to be sure he wasn't crazy, he kept his eyes open. "Joy of Pepsi" A girl on the screen with Buns and pigtail, and bright blue eyes sang. ~BUNS AND PIGTAILS?~ 

      "Serena?" he asked to TV (AN: For the commercial think of 

Brittany Spears and the Pepsi. No I'm not some Brittany freak, 

I just liked the commercial) 

      "Yeah..." she sang. He dropped the soda to the ground. His mouth fell ajar as he noticed it WAS Serena on the TV. 

      "She's been in America?"

**************************************

            A white limo went down the streets of NYC. A 21 year old, blonde singer stared out the window. She had been up all day and night with interviews. As she reached her destination, she noticed the usual 1000 or more fans into front of her building. It in 7 in the morning; she had to be at the recording studio in an hour. Her head dropped as her door was opened. She walked across the cement smiling brightly. Her bodyguards held back any people trying to get buy. Like every time this happened, She waved and sighed autographs. But while most would just sign their name and smile. She would often write a note or hold a brief conversation. But as her manager urged her inside, she took notice of a certain dark-haired, broad shouldered, blue-eyed man. She stopped dead in he tracks. He was obviously tired. The man next to him Serena recognized as David, awake and full of life. It was then did he take notice of her.  ~Darien? ~ She mouthed. He nodded, surprised. 

      "Serena darling lets go." Her male green haired manager said. 

Serena quickly pointed to the back of the building and mouthed five minutes. He simple nodded and smiled. 

      "Am I seeing things or was Serena Tsukino taking to you?" David asked. 

      "I knew her awhile ago." He answered. 

      "Oh really, well, thanks for telling me you know the Pop Queen!" David yelled.

      "Pop Queen?" Darien yelled, giving him a quiz-full look. 

      "Well duh! For almost a year, she's been flooding the pop charts. Her song, 'Wind Beneath My Wings', was her first hit. Her new hit is, 'You Don't Own Me'. I know-" David looked around, but Darien was running off somewhere. "Fine! Don't listen to me then!" Darien shook his head as he ran, but continued on, and rounded the corner. There she was. In a quiet, white, sundress, waiting for him. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. It was hard, but he regained his composer. He sucked in a breath and walked up to her. She was examining the ground, fidgeting with her skirt. 

      "Serena?" She snapped her head up from the ground. ~Oh God. Okay Sere, just tell him. ~ She told herself. She smiled weakly. 

      "I can't believe you've been here for the past years." She shrugged. "It's great to see you." He said, smiling widely. 

      "D-Darien...I...I have to, to tell you s-something." She stumbled threw her words. The smile on his face wore off, 

      "What's wrong?" She opened her mouth, ready to say it, when,

"Mommy! I can't tie dis ding!" A little girl yelled hopping on one foot, tugging her shoelaces. She had on a bright yellow summer dress, with pink hair up in two pointed buns and puffy pigtails. She walked up and tugged on Serena's skirt.

"Mommy, who's dat?" She asked, pointing to Darien. ~Mommy? ~ He repeated in his mind. She sighed and said, 

"Darien." She began, "I'd like you to meet Rini, your daughter. She's 3 years old. You don't have to worry about childcare! I can handle it. But I just wanted her to meet your-" But she stopped. He wasn't listening. He was too busy playing Patty-Cake with Rini. ~At least they get along, ~ she thought. 

"Hey! Your fun!" Rini said, her pink cheeks glowing, just like her mother's. "What's your name?" Darien stared at her for a minute, then to Serena. She smiled and knelt down,

"Rini, remember when I told you one day you'd meet your daddy?" Rini nodded, confused "Well, this is Darien, your daddy." Rini blinked, for a minute. She walked up to Darien, 

"You're my daddy?" she asked.

"Think so." Darien said. Rini little face brightened,

"Daddy!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. Serena couldn't help but smile. "Are you gonna stay here with us?" Rini asked. 

"Come on Rini! Jean-Claude will blow his top if where not back soon." Serena said, lifting Rini up. "You can come to if you want Darien...I mean...If you want to get to know Rini." She finished. He nodded, and followed them inside the building. 

*********************************

            The hot lights shined in her eyes as she danced on the set. 

      "No, No, No!" Jean-Claude yelled. "Serena, not like that!" He screamed. "More hips, then kick." Serena rolled her eyes,

      "I hate that stupid move!" She yelled. 

      "That guy never listens to what my mommy wants to do, but she does it anyways." Rini said. She sat Indian-style on Darien's lap. 

      "Everyone can go home!" Serena announced, then she grinned at Rini. 

      "Oh no." Rini mumbled,

      "What?" Darien asked looking at her giggling face. 

      "Rini!" Serena called, and then beckoned her over. Rini jumped down and said,

      "Mommy's got an idea." Darien didn't understand what that meant, but smiled. Rini giggled and ran over to her mother. As everyone began to leave, Jean-Claude yelled,

      "Where are you all going? You can't just leave." He complained. 

      "Come in Rini," Serena began, "Let's go have some fun."

      "Can Daddy come too?" Rini asked. ~Daddy...~ Darien liked the sound of that. Serena smiled and looked at Darien,

      "If he wants to." Serena said, and thought it was suppose to be said to Rini, it was really directed to Darien. 

      "Sure." Darien said, returning Serena's smile. 

********************************

      1 year ago)

            It was one minute 'til 4 o clock. I sighed, and stretched out my arms. I propped my head in my hands and stared at the computer. I wasn't tired, just out of ideas. I sat there. And sat there, and sat there, 

      "Okay, that's it." I announced, and placed my fingers on the keys, "Here we go!"

      (Present)

            Thunder roared outside my window. I shivered. I didn't like thunder. It was too loud. Lightening never bugged me; it was just a deadly flash of light. But the harmless thunder always shook my nerves.  

********************************

      Serena and Darien watched as Rini played cheerfully in the ball-pit of the McDonald''s play-place. In was already around nine o clock. The three had spent the whole day together, taking Rini to various places to play. Time had been good on Serena. The sweet child-looking girl had amazingly, turned into a mature women. Darien couldn't help but smile at the still fun loving, yet now, responsible, beauty. Her sun-blonde hair was still up in those memorable meatballs, and her starry-blue eyes had only become brighter. Her white summer dress clung to her curves. ~She looks beautiful~ he thought. If Serena thought Darien had looked good before, that was nothing compared his well-shaped body now. ~He has to have been working out. ~ She thought. His skin-tight, silk blue shirt brought out his tempting deep blue eyes, and reviled his muscles. He pushed back random pieces of his ebony hair. Serena wanted to melt under her smile.  They had been catching up on each other's lives. Around a year after Rini was born, Serena had stared singing, and became your everyday pop queen. Darien hadn't stopped searching for Serena, but after a year after her disappearance, he was out of hope. He was had actually earned his tuition to be a doctor, and had a job and 

Tokyo General Hospital.  All of the old feelings came rushing back as the day turned to night, and each found it very tempting to kiss the other. Serena suddenly began giggling, 

"What?" Darien asked, she pointed to the small Rini asleep in Darien's lap. 

"We should probably go." Serena said. Darien nodded and dropped some yen on the table, "Ah Darien...we're in American, no yen." Serena said. Darien blinked for a minute, then realized what she was saying.

"Oh! Right!" he said, and dug through his wallet for American money.

"That's Okay, I got it." Serena said,

"No, I insist." Darien replied, still digging,

"No, that's okay, I got it."

"No...I'll take care of it."

"Darien, I'm serious, it's okay, and I'll pay."

"Sere, I can get it."

"Geez...your still as stubborn." Serena said,

"And like your not." Darien retorted, finally find enough money. Once the payment argument was finished, the left to go home. Serena laid Rini in the back seat, and buckled herself in the passenger seat. It was pretty quiet on the way home, until Darien asked,

"Hey Serena,"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you leave that day?" Hiding her face, she replied,

"I just wanted to get away." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Tension suddenly became very heavy. The rest of the ride was quiet. Darien walked Serena to her apartment door, and helped tuck Rini in.

"Well, I better go. I kinda ditched David earlier." He said, but 

Serena didn't laugh, not even smile. Instead, she asked,

"Hey Darien?"

"Hmm?" 

"What would you have done if I hadn't left?" He locked eyes with her, then said,

"Probably would have asked you to marry me." 

"Oh." She said frowning. He knew what he wanted to say next. 

His feelings for her over the year had only become stronger, and in the then seconds later, he gathered his courage, and said,

"That offer stands now you know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heheheheh! Evil aren't I? Reviews!!!!!!!!!


	7. Okay

       'The offer still stands.' It repeated in her mind. Her heart began to race. He was proposing! Here and now! Serena gulped, thinking of all the stuff they'd been through together. She knew it was there. She could never stop loving him. He held her heart and always would, until the end of time. 

       "O-Okay....."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chill, go to the next chapter, I'm posting two in one! 


	8. From This Moment On

The hot Hawaiian salt air brushed against her face. Her blonde hair whipped violently in the wind. She sat in a small beach shack, in her wedding gown. She had a new dress style because of the warmer climate. It was a halter-top that revealed most of her back. The thin white silk flowed down a few inches below he calves. Small blood red roses were around her waist, and spun around her blonde buns. Her vial hung from her buns to her mid-back. The wedding was in a couple minutes. She sighed to herself. She wanted nothing less or more than this. The night Darien had basically proposed, Serena had nearly cried before she said yes. They were getting married by the ocean in Hawaii. A small white alter would be what they stood before. Then guests would sit on the rocks going up. They went to Hawaii to avoid publicity. The arrangement was the same, except Rini was now the Maid of Honor; with no argument form Ami. Even though Rini was young, that's how Serena wanted it. Serena's finger's adorned her wedding ring. It had one small pink diamond in the center, surrounded by white diamonds.  Serena's vows were set and ready in her green notebook. She could hear the wedding music. She smiled, then picked up her bouquet of red roses and ran off. 

            Rini slowly walked down the isle, followed by the bride's maids, and the flower girl and ring barer. Darien sucked in a breath as Serena headed down the isle. The sun illuminated off her golden hair. Her bright blue eyes shinned brighter than ever. His worry wore off at the sight of her smile. 

He took her hands in his, and they faced the priestess, Rei. They waited a few moments before Serena said,

      "Rei?" Rei stared at her.

      "Are you Sure this time you two? No more objections?" she teased. Serena and Darien fought back there laughs and nodded       

            Everything went wonderfully, and by the time Darien was done with his vows, nearly every one was in tears. Serena rubbed her eyes and smiled. She forgot about her vows until Rei said. 

      "Serena, *sniffle*, your turn." Rei was as close to tears as the guests. Serena nodded to Amara, then Michelle. Darien wondered what she was going to do, but trusted Serena. Amara and Michelle began to play music from a certain green notebook. 

* I do swear that I'll always be there

* I'd give anything and everything

* And I will always care

* Through weakness and strength

* Happiness and sorrow

* For better, for worse, I will love you,

* With every beat of my heart

The first part of Serena song was half spoken half sung, 

(AN: Above) 

* From this moment life had begun

* From this moment you are the one

* Right beside you is where I belong

* From this moment on

* Form this moment I have been blessed

* I live only for your happiness

* And for your love I'd give my last breath

* From this moment on

* I give my hand to you with all my heart

* I can't wait to live my life with you, 

* Can't wait to start

* You and I will never be apart

* My dreams came true because of you

* From this moment as long as I live

* I will love you, I promise you this

* There is nothing I wouldn't give

* From this moment on

* You're the reason I believe in love

* And you're the answer to my prayers 

* From up above 

* All we need is just the two of us

* My dreams, came true, because, of you

* From this moment as long as I live

* I will love you, I promise you this

* There is nothing I wouldn't give

* From this moment on

* I will love you as long as I live

* Form this moment on 

      There wasn't a person they're not crying, including Serena and Darien. Rini didn't understand, but baby tears rolled freely down her pink cheeks. Darien didn't wait any longer. He leaned down and kissed Serena. 

      "*Sniffle* Y-you...may con-continue, *sniffle* k-k-kissing, *cry*, the, b-b *sob*, b-bride." Rei choked between sobs. Little Rini watched as her Mommy and new Daddy kissed. They held each other tightly, and when they finally broke, embraced her as well. She had never felt whole before her Daddy had come, no matter how hard Serena tried. They were a family now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finished! Finally! Love it? Hate it? It's 5 o clock in the morning! I must baby-sit in a half and hour, so better go get some sleep, but please send feedback! I'm outie :)! 


End file.
